Murasakibara Family
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat tentang satu hari sebuah keluarga. / MuraAka / AU


**Murasakibara Family **

A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction

Written by Gokudera J. Vie

Dedicated to all my friends

_Kuroko no Basket __ Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Murasakibara Family __ Gokudera J. Vie_

# # #

Cast :

Murasakibara Atsushi as Father.

Akashi Seijuurou as Mother a.k.a. Murasakibara Seijuurou.

Kuroko Tetsuya as the Second Son a.k.a. Murasakibara Tetsuya/Tetsu.

Midorima Shintarou as the First Son a.k.a. Murasakibara Shintarou/Shin-chan.

# # #

Pada pagi hari, saat sinar sang surya belum mengintip dari balik horizon, di sebuah rumah yang sederhana -bercat putih dengan atap coklat dan di atas kotak posnya terpasang sebuah papan nama bertuliskan Murasakibara-, suara kesibukan seorang ibu rumah tangga sudah mulai terdengar dari daerah kuasa mutlaknya, dapur. Suara minyak panas dalam penggorengan terkadang ditengahi suara ketel air yang mengeluarkan uap dan suara tatakan yang beradu dengan pisau.

Sosok setinggi 173 cm sedang bergerak kesana kemari dalam ruangan berukuran tiga kali empat meter tersebut. Tangan putihnya, yang kontras dengan rambutnya yang semerah darah, tak berhenti bergerak, terkadang memegang pisau dan merajang bahan, dan di lain waktu menumis sayur dalam penggorengan. Sosok tersebut, Murasakibara Seijuurou, adalah sang nyonya rumah dari kediaman tersebut.

Ketika mata Seijuurou yang berbeda warna itu melirik jam dinding, didapatinya bahwa waktu telah berlalu dan sekarang jarum jam menunjukkan pukul lima dini hari, waktunya untuk membangunkan sang suami.

"Atsushi!" serunya lantang, menginterupsi kekonstanan dari kegiatannya. "Cepat bangun dan sekalian bangunkan anak-anak!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Atsushi!" Seijuurou kembali menyeru.

Kemudian terdengar bunyi samar pintu yang terbuka dan sahutan 'ya,' bernada mengantuk dari lantai dua, detailnya berasal dari sebuah kamar paling ujung di lantai tersebut.

Sosok sang suami, Murasakibara Atsushi, seorang lelaki muda tinggi dengan rambut sebahu berwarna ungu, kantung mata tercetak jelas berwarna kehitaman di bawah matanya yang sipit itu. Dengan langkah pelan dan menyeret, Atsushi berjalan dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar yang berhadapan tepat dengan ujung tangga. Diketuknya pintu kayu tersebut dan dengan suara mengantuk berkata, "Shintarou! Tetsuya! Ayo bangun!"

Tidak terdengar tanggapan. Atsushi memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya, mendapati kedua anaknya yang masih balita sedang tertidur nyenyak dengan wajah malaikat, mendadak saja dia dikuasai keinginan untuk berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil kamera digital, kemudian memotret anaknya dan memamerkannya pada istrinya.

"Tapi, tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" batin Atsushi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah diembani tugas oleh istrinya, yang galak, untuk membangunkan kedua buah hati mereka, jadi dia harus segera melakukannya meski dengan hati berat agar tetap bisa menikmati sarapan buatan Sei-_chan_.

"Shintarou! Tetsuya!" ujar Atsushi, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shintarou dan Tetsuya. "Ayo bangun!"

Kedua anak lelaki lucu itu hanya mengerang dan membenarkan posisi mereka agar lebih nyaman.

Atsushi menghela nafas. Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada cara lain selain _itu_.

"Baiklah, akan papa panggilkan Mama untuk membangunkan kalian," kata Atsushi, menggunakan cara _itu_.

Kedua anak itu segera membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar dan bangkit dari kasur. "Kami bangun!" seru Shintarou, diikuti anggukan cepat Kuroko yang memang jarang bicara.

Atsushi menahan cengirannya dan menggiring kedua balita itu ke kamar mandi. Ya, kedua anaknya sangat takut terhadap ibu mereka. Ibu mereka memang ibu yang baik dan penyayang, tapi juga terkenal galak, disiplin, dan tak akan segan-segan meski pada anak sendiri. Jadi, kalau mereka mulai nakal, tinggal ancam saja dengan menyebut-nyebut ibu mereka.

"Papa! Papa!" panggil Shintarou, menarik-narik celana _baggy _Atsushi, yang ditirukan oleh Tetsuya.

Atsushi menunduk dan menatap anaknya yang berambut hijau itu, mengambil kacamata di nakas kemudian berjongkok sejajar dengan Shintarou. "Ya, Shin-chan?" tanya Atsushi sembari memasangkan kacamata Shintarou.

"Hari ini kita jadi ke kebun binatang?" tanya Shintarou dengan cukup lancar untuk ukuran anak berusia empat setengah tahun. Dengan Tetsuya, keduanya menatap Atsushi penuh harap.

Atsushi tersenyum. "Tentu saja," jawabnya. "Makanya ayo mandi dengan papa, Mama sudah menunggu di bawah bersama makanan-mkanan yang enak," lanjutnya, tidak sadar bahwa diri sendiri hampir meneteskan air liur membayangkan masakan sang istri.

Shintarou dan Tetsuya memasang wajah penuh binar dan sepertinya kantuk mereka sudah terlupakan oleh antusiasme. Dengan bersemangat keduanya mendahului Atsushi berlari ke kamar mandi.

Atsushi memperhatikan kedua anaknya dengan gemas sebelum menyusul bocah-bocah itu. Sebaiknya dia segera memandikan kedua bocah itu sebelum Seijuurou memarahinya lagi. Terkadang istrinya memang suka marah kalau Atsushi memanjakan Shintarou dan Tetsuya, padahal Seijuurou sendiri diam-diam lebih sering memanjakan kedua anak itu. Ah, memang dasar seorang ibu, setegas apa pun tetap saja suka tidak tega dan memanjakan anak sendiri.

Setengah jam kemudian, Atsushi dan anak-anak turun dan mendapati sarapan telah terhidang di meja makan. Seperti biasa, Murasakibara Seijuurou, memang koki terbaik sedunia. Masakan buatannya tak pernah gagal menerbitkan liur suami dan anak-anaknya, dengan tampilan yang cantik dan rasa yang lezat.

"Oh, selamat pagi," sapa Seijuurou begitu melihat suami dan anaknya.

Atsushi menghampiri sosok berambut merah yang tengah membereskan dapur tersebut kemudian mengecup dahi sang istri. "Selamat pagi, Sei-_chan_."

Di lain pihak, Shintarou dan Tetsuya sedang berusaha menggapai-gapai kursi, tampak sudah tidak sabar menikmati makanan favorit mereka. Menyadari hal tersebut, Seijuurou segera berjalan mendekat dan membantu mereka duduk di kursi khusus balita.

"Ups, hati-hati," ujar Seijuurou ketika mengangkat Tetsuya dan mendudukkan anak berumur dua setengah tahun berambut biru tersebut di kursinya.

Tetsuya menyentuh pipi ibunya seolah sedang berterima kasih. Sebagai balasan, Seijuurou mengecup pipi Tetsuya kemudian mengecup pipi Shintarou.

Atsushi yang melihatnya hanya bisa berpikir betapa bahagia dan beruntungnya dia memiliki Seijuurou sebagai istrinya dan kedua malaikat kecilnya sebagai anak mereka.

"Atsushi!" teguran itu membuyarkan pikiran Atsushi. "Cepat duduk dan kita mulai sarapan."

Atsushi segera berjalan menuju kursinya dan memimpin acara sarapan keluarga tersebut. Wajib hukumnya bagi keluarga Murasakibara untuk menikmati acara makan bersama kecuali untuk beberapa alasan khusus yang tidak bisa dihindari, misalnya kerja lembur atau sakit. Tapi di luar itu semua, Seijuurou tidak akan bisa mentolerir alasan apa pun.

Seusai sarapan, Atsushi membantu Seijuurou membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring, sementara Tetsuya dan Shintarou menikmati waktu mereka di depan televisi sambil menirukan pose-pose tokoh pahlawan dalam film kartun.

"Sei-_chan_, kau membuat apa untuk bekal kita ke kebun binatang?" tanya Atsushi penasaran.

Seijuurou meletakkan sebuah piring di rak. "Makanan kesukaan anak-anak dan makanan kesukaanmu," jawabnya. Benar bukan bahwa meski Seijuurou sangat galak dan disiplin tapi juga sangat memanjakan suami dan anak-anaknya.

Sekali lagi Atsushi bisa merasakan air liurnya nyaris menetes membayang isi kotak bekal nanti.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat atau kita harus berdesak-desakan di kereta nanti," gumam Seijuurou saat melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

Atsushi ikut melirik ke jam dinding. "Kau benar," ujarnya, mendapat lirikan protes _aku-selalu-benar _dari Seijuurou dan segera menyelesaikan bilasan terakhir sebagai pengalih perhatian. "Nah, bagaimana kalau sebaiknya kita membantu anak-anak bersiap-siap," lanjutnya kagok.

Satu sifat buruk Seijuurou adalah dia tidak mau dibantah dan selalu menuntut orang lain untuk melakukan apa yang dia _perintahkan_. Yah, bukan berarti Atsushi protes atau bagaimana, dia mencintai istrinya apa adanya dan akan melakukan apa pun untuknya, tapi terkadang istrinya itu begitu mengintimidasi sampai dia pun merasa ciut. Katakanlah dia suami takut istri, tapi bukan hanya dia seorang yang merasa _inferior _di bawah tatapan tajam seorang Murasakibara Seijuurou.

Setelah anak-anak siap, dengan jaket tebal berbulu dan topi rajutan sendiri, mengecek bekal dan pakaian ganti anak-anak, Murasakibara sekeluarga pun siap berangkat. Tidak lupa mereka mengecek lampu dan gas sebelum keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu.

"Tetsu!" sebuah seruan cempreng terdengar.

Tetsuya menoleh ke arah rumah seberang dan melambai-lambaikan tangan pada seseorang. "Daiki-kun!" Tetsuya balas menyapa dengan suara dan ekspresi datar.

Daiki, Aomine Daiki, anak tetangga sebelah yang seumuran dengan Murasakibara Tetsuya. Sosok kecil berambut biru tua dengan kulit gelap itu berlari dari depan rumahnya mendekati Tetsuya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan dan Nyonya Murasakibara," sapanya sopan kepada kedua orang tua Tetsuya, selain karena ibunya selalu mengingatkannya akan tata krama tapi juga karena nyonya Murasakibara terlalu menakutkan jika dibuat marah. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya, mengembalikan fokus pada Tetsuya.

"Kebun binatang," jawab Tetsuya tegas dengan wajah datar.

Daiki memasang wajah terkesima. "Jadi nanti tuan jerapah akan menunggumu sambil menjulurkan lehernya?" tanyanya antusias yang dibalas anggukan tegas dari Tetsuya.

Mata Daiki berbinar-binar. Tidak usah dipedulikan jika pembicaraan mereka sedikit hiperbola, anak-anak memang selalu dipenuhi mimpi dan khayalan.

"Nah, nah, Daiki-kun," Seijuurou menyela. "Tetsu harus segera berangkat sekarang. Besok main sama-sama lagi ya," ujarnya lembut, mengangkat Tetsuya ke dalam gendongannya.

Daiki mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan, nyonya Murasakibara, tuan Murasakibara, Tetsu, dan juga Shintarou-_nii_." Dia melambaikan tangan mengantar keberangkatan satu keluarga tersebut.

Diam-diam Atsushi menahan tawanya melihat Seijuurou yang menghela nafas berat. Anak pertama keluarga Aomine memang sedikit hiperaktif, kontras dengan Tetsuya mereka yang pendiam dan tenang. Alasan Seijuurou membiarkan Daiki menjadi teman Tetsuya hanyalah bahwa Daiki cukup sopan dan cerdas untuk ukuran anak seumurnya, atau setidaknya cukup cerdas untuk tidak melawan Seijuurou.

"Papa! Papa!" Shintarou, yang berada dalam gendongan Atsushi, menarik-narik rambut ungu ayahnya.

"Ya, Shin-chan?" Atsushi memberikan perhatiannya pada si anak sulung tersebut, mengagumi betapa manisnya Shintarou dengan mata berbinar penuh harap. Dasar, tidak ayah, tidak ibu, semuanya orang tua gila anak!

Shintarou menunjuk sesuatu. "_Ice cream_!" pintanya.

Atsushi segera memeluk anaknya erat. "Biar papa belikan," ujarnya, dengan tambahan dalam hati bahwa dia akan membeli satu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Belum lagi ada satu langkah, jari-jari Seijuurou sudah menarik telinga Atsushi. "Jangan berkeliaran! Kita hampir ketinggalan kereta," tegurnya. "Dan jangan memanjakan anak-anak dengan berlebihan! Kemudian, Shintarou, nanti saja beli _ice cream_-nya kalau sudah selesai makan siang."

Lihat, Seijuurou memang sangat tegas, senang sekali menegur Atsushi karena terlalu memanjakan Tetsuya dan Shintarou, tapi juga selalu menuruti kemauan anak-anak meski secara tidak langsung. Si lelaki setinggi 208 _centi_ hanya bisa memasang wajah kecewa dan kembali berjalan di sebelah istrinya, tampaknya tidak cukup sadar diri untuk menjaga imej sebagai _father figure _di hadapan anak-anaknya.

Perjalanan ke kebun binatang tidak membutuhkan waktu sampai satu jam, dan sepanjang perjalanan singkat yang membosankan di dalam kereta tersebut, anak-anak tampaknya kembali terlelap di pangkuan orang tua mereka.

"Shintarou! Tetsuya!" Sesampainya di kebun binatang, Atsushi dan Seijuurou berusaha membangunkan kedua bocah itu. "Ayo bangun, kita sudah sampai!" bujuk Seijuurou.

Bocah-bocah tersebut mengedip-ngedipkan mata mereka sebelum sepasang mata berwarna hijau dan sepasang mata berwarna biru melebar penuh kekaguman. "Jerapaaahhh!" seru keduanya bersamaan. ""Gajaaahh!" sepertinya mereka hendak mengabsen satu per satu nama hewan yang mereka lihat.

Seijuurou dan Atsushi tersenyum melihat antusiasme anak-anak. Benar-benar tidak sia-sia meluangkan waktu sehari, beristirahat dari kesibukan pekerjaan sejenak, dan menemani anak mereka berlibur seharian. Kedua buah hati mereka ternyata memang suaka terbaik.

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan penuh semangat, khususnya bagi Tetsuya dan Shintarou, mengambil banyak foto bersama-sama, dan menikmati makan siang di taman yang penuh dengan pepohonan. Tidak lupa Seijuurou memenuhi janjinya untuk membelikan _ice cream _untuk anak-anak, dan satu tambahan untuk suaminya yang terbilang rakus. Ketika senja telah datang, para bocah cilik kembali terlelap dalam gendongan ayah dan ibu mereka.

"Ah, dasar anak-anak ini," ujar Seijuurou.

"Sangat manis bukan anak-anak kita ini," timpal Atsushi, yang konteksnya benar-benar sangat jarang dia bahas.

Seijuurou melirik suaminya sekilas sebelum mengalihkan tatapan mata dan menghela nafas. "Ya, kurasa kau benar," gumamnya pelan namun tetap bisa terdengar oleh Atsushi.

"Ne, Sei-_chan _," panggil Atsushi.

Seijuurou menoleh dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah kecupan mendarat di keningnya. Dengan mata membelalak kaget dia menatap si pelaku, suaminya, Murasakibara Atsushi. Menatap si pria bermata ungu yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menikah denganku, Sei-_chan_," ujar Atsushi. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi ibu bagi anak-anak yang manis ini. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, sepertinya sudah tidak bisa lagi yang lain."

Mata Seijuurou tak lagi membelalak, dia mengalihkan wajahnya. "Kau harus jaga kata-katamu itu, Atsushi! Karena kalau kau berani mencintai orang lain selain aku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," katanya tanpa menatap Atsushi.

Atsushi menduga, atau sebenarnya sangat berharap, wajah Seijuurou akan semerah warna rambutnya. Ah, mau diulang berapa kali pun, Atsushi tidak pernah lelah mengucapkannya, _dia sangat mencintai keluarganya_. Dan Atsushi tidak sudi mati meninggalkan keluarga ini. Apa pun yang terjadi, akan dilindunginya keluarga kecilnya, keluarga yang dibangunnya bersama Seijuurou.

_**All of My Love for You**_

A/N : Sebuah persembahan kecil untuk semua temanku, sengaja dipublish pada akhir tahun sebagai bentuk terima kasih sudah menemani dan banyak membantuku selama setahun ini dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. _Iro iro arigatou!_

Aku sayang kalian semua! **#PelukKecup** Semoga kalian suka persembahanku ya, dan untuk tahun-tahun ke depan juga mohon bantuannya.

Sign,

Gokudera J. Vie

31 Desember 2012


End file.
